From Country Mouse to City Dog
by MuffinzRBeast24
Summary: Cloud Strife, a country boy from Nibelheim, decides to extend his education by transfering to the industrious city of Midgar. There he will find out that the city is definitely nothing like the country. But that's not all he'll find.S/C
1. Momma's Boy Meets Bastard

Okay my lovelies! This is the re-vamped version of From Country Mouse to City Dog. I know that I haven't updated in a while and I'm sorry, but moving takes a lot of you; plus, being a sophomore isn't easy. *sighs* I'll try to update more often, but it's gonna be tight.

My aunt pointed out that there were some things that I had not made known to the reader. She was never properly acquainted with FFVII, so I had to consider the fact that she was an uninformed reader. I know most of us have already been well acquainted with the world of FFVII, but it got me thinking; not everyone is gonna know the characters like I do, so it would be prudent for me to elaborate more.

**Disclaimer**: None of the friggen characters are mine, they belong to Tetsuya Nomura and Square Enix…blah blah. If they were, Cloud and Sephy would have a lot of smexitime.

Ahem, anyways, without further hindrance, here we go! ^-^

* * *

Chapter 1

"Mnnnnnnnn…..nnnn…shut the fuck up already…." a sleep induced voice complained, words muffled by one bulky, blood red comforter.

The alarm clock's steady beeping began to thrum inconsistently through the air.

The voice screamed in obvious frustration, "SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU INCESSANT BEEPING MONSTROSITY!"

…**...BEEP…...**

"…."

The sound of plastic crashing against the hard layout of pavement beneath the rundown apartment building resonated through the calm of 1st Street. Considering the tiny loft was four stories high, the plastic nuisance made a shallow noise on impact.

"Damn annoying alarm clock," the groggy boy grumbled, disheartened at his disrupted slumber, " I hate electronic rousers."

Cloud Strife looked out unto the city of Midgar. He had been there nearly a month and still had not grown accustomed to the qualms of it. If not for his mother, he wouldn't even have come. Compared to the small town of Nibelheim, the industrial city of Midgar was boisterous, confusing, and much more significant. Most importantly, at least in Edana Strife's eyes, was the opportunity for a better education provided at its advanced learning facilities. So, in her attempt to ensure that her only son be properly educated, she sent Cloud off to Midgar, bearing the immense savings she'd collected when his father died in the Red War.

Cloud loved his mother more than anything or anyone else in the world, and he knew that she would only subject him to madness beyond his control if it were beneficial him.

"_There is always a method to madness, my dear." _He could still hear her dulcet tone.

She'd always say that when he felt overwhelmed by something. Yes, even in a rural town like Nibelheim, population a maximum of 500, there resided madness. It was on a different level, but it created the same feeling of enclosure. It was natural in small, insignificant towns such as that to exceed the boundaries of any citizen's privacy; the nearest neighbor was usually a mile away, but with less people, gossip spread like wildfire.

When one thought of it that way, it was easier to say that living away from a place like that was fortunate. However, Cloud had grown up in that town; had friends there; had a family there. Even with his optimistic disposition, Cloud had trouble getting used to being alone. Hell, he'd even started to miss when his mother would scold him. He missed everything about her.

Edana Strife was an enigma to anyone who had the pleasure of making her acquaintance. She had beautiful, blonde hair like her son, gravity defying with the rest pulled into a short ponytail, suiting the comfortable look she possessed with her job of running the town's floral shop. Contrary to onlooker's beliefs, their gravity defying hair was completely natural. Like Cloud, she too had stunning cerulean eyes, shaming even the most lustrous of sapphires, and a creamy complexion to match. Both were graced with lithe body structures and angular noses as well. The only difference between their features was the slight masculinity that Cloud's bone structure held. Not to mention certain appendages that the two lacked due to their gender. The only aspect of himself that he disliked was the fact that he was vertically challenged; another shared trait.

Throwing the numerous piles of comforters and pillows across the unkempt room, Cloud hopped to his feet, stretching to the best of his ability, relieving the ache in his sleep induced joints. He knew that if his mother were here she would scold his ear off for keeping such an unclean living environment; he was never OCD about it like his mother was. Frown lines etching into his lightly tanned features, he thought, _'I wonder how Ma' is doin'…'_

He sighed, running his fingers through his blonde, unkempt locks. Yawning a few profanities, he made his way to the bathroom, eager to sate his yearning for the cascading heaven of warm water and indoor plumbing. Picking a semi-clean towel from the littered counter top, Cloud quickly divested himself of his baby blue boxers and extra small wife beater. As he basked in the warmth, he began to think of what tomorrow held. After all, he was due to start his sophomore year at Midgar High and had yet to buy anything.

"Well, it looks like a trip to the store is in order," Cloud sighed, stepping out of the now silent shower.

After drying himself, he stepped into fresh boxers, suddenly realizing that he didn't know when the stores opened. As far as he knew, the nearest store was about a block away. Grabbing the complimentary phonebook from his bedside table, he flipped to Second Street General Store, dialing the number on his disposable cell phone. Elevator music sounded before a rich voice answered, boredom lacing its tone; clearly male.

"Second Street General store, Sephiroth speaking, what can I do for you?"

Cloud hesitated before answering; he was used to the exchange of familiar pleasantries. This sense of familiarity was lost to him as he tried to speak.

"Uh, yes, sorry, I was just wondering when your store is open for business?" He put his hand over the receiver, breath shaking lightly.

"Obviously, I wouldn't have answered the phone if the store were still closed, sir," the voice spoke melodically, now tinted with subtle disdain.

' _Subtle, but not hidden, asshole,'_ the teen thought, a new anger overriding his initial nervousness.

" Thank you, I'll be there in a jiffy," he answered through clenched teeth.

"Honestly, I couldn't care less," the voice replied with annoyance, spiking Cloud's temper.

" Look asshole, I didn't come here just to deal with bastards like yo-" he was cut off by an annoyed sigh slipping through the phone before the voice said, " Will you shut up already? If you're coming then come, and hang up the phone, idiot."

Letting out a growl of annoyance, the blonde reluctantly hung up the phone. Damn city bastards and their massive egos. Hopefully the jerk wouldn't be there when he arrived.

Mind still clouded in anger, he made his way out into the hallway. He stopped in his tracks when he heard a strained giggle. He looked up to see two women staring at his midriff; another man stopped at his door, a blush tinting his cheeks. In a matter of seconds there were catcalls and whistles sounding as Cloud glanced at his _very_ exposed body; the only thing adorning it was a pair of neon paint-splattered boxers. Cloud felt the heat rise to his cheeks as embarrassment seeped throughout his body. He turned quickly back to his apartment, closing the door hurriedly.

"Oh my Gaia! A bunch of random perverts just saw me naked!" he gasped heatedly, marveling at their reaction.

Calming slightly, the teen's mind wandered. He couldn't fathom their reactions; how could anyone be so _okay_ with seeing a stranger partially naked?

' _How strange these city people are, is this how everyone is?'_ the curious blond pondered as he pulled a Volcom t-shirt over his head.

Putting his wallet into his pocket, he grabbed the keys, and headed out, locking the empty apartment behind him.

* * *

The glare of the store window blinded the blonde momentarily before he proceeded to enter through the automatic door. Looking around timidly, he searched for any sign that indicated the school supplies section. Having spotted it, he quickened his pace, not noticing the figure a few feet ahead.

Cloud felt something crash into his midriff, knocking the breath out of him. Confused, he looked down to see a young boy planted on his bottom, rubbing his side.

"Ah, ow, that hurt," the boy gasped, pain shooting through his spine.

"Oh, I'm sorry, are you okay?" Cloud asked, worry lacing his features as he tried to help him up.

Scowling, the boy swatted his hands away, replying icily, " What do you think, idiot? I just crash landed on my ass!"

Shock filled Cloud's features at the boy's tone; it took him a second to decipher what he had just said. Shock turned to anger as Cloud realized that the boy cursed him. Flicking him harshly on the forehead, he growled disapprovingly.

" What the hell was that for ya bastard?" the boy demanded fervently as he crossed his arms, his lower lip sticking out in a pout.

If not for his anger, Cloud would've marveled at how cute the young boy looked at that moment; his wispy, light brown locks fell, windswept over his iridescent, blue eyes. When the other failed to respond, the boy started flailing his arms wildly.

The blonde snorted and flicked his forehead again, " How dare you use such vulgar language. Aren't you a little too young to use profanity? Didn't your mother ever teach you any manners?"

At this, the boy stopped, a sullen look crossing his face. Calmly, the boy rose to his feet before running out the door. Cloud swore that he saw tears coming out of the boy's eyes.

' _Damn it, I forgot to get his name,'_ the blonde swore in his head, cursing his scattered thought process. In this, he failed to notice the curious orbs following his movement.

Thoughts of the young boy still plaguing him, Cloud stepped into the desired isle, looking about. He knew that he needed some writing utensils, two packs of college ruled paper, and a binder or two. After gathering most of the supplies, he searched for the college ruled paper.

" Aha!" the blonde gasped aloud as he spotted the paper….on the very top shelf.

Cursing his luck, he put down his navy blue binder topped with new separation tabs, grabbing a handle on the flimsy metal of the lightweight shelf.

" Damn it! Why are things always where I can't reach them?" Cloud grumbled idly, beginning his dangerous venture.

Suddenly, a familiar voice sounded to his bottom left, " You need to get down from there before you fall and get hurt," it continued, as if scoffing at his idiocy, " I do not want to have to clean up a mess because of your unbridled stupidity."

"What the hell is your problem you dic-WAAAAAAAAAAA!" he screamed as his foot slipped, sending the blonde tumbling to the tiles beneath.

The fall was too quick for Cloud to brace his body for impact, the painful impact that never came. He instead collided with something just as solid, but much warmer; it felt like a fabricated, brick wall. Opening his tightly shut eyes, he found the left side of his vision to be obscured by an orange-red fabric. Looking closely, he realized that it was a smock.

"Idiot, I told you this would happen," the same voice scoffed, silky tones penetrating Cloud's ears. He knew the man was scolding him, but there was no identifiable emotion portraying in his tone.

The blonde stirred at the voice being so close to his ear; it made his skin prickle uncomfortably. He could almost hear the smirk in the other's rich baritone. Embarrassment and anger collected in his face, a light blush dusting his cheeks. He looked up, into the face of his supposed savior; his intense, cerulean orbs locked with brilliant, sea-foam green ones.

" Well you don't have to be so Mother Hen about it, bastard," Cloud snorted in annoyance, his eyes narrowing skeptically as he tried to struggle free of the other's iron grip.

The grip on Cloud became stronger as the stranger's eyes narrowed in anger and disbelief. This ungrateful brat had the gall to patronize him?

" First of all you little runt, my name is Sephiroth, and I take pride in being a bastard," the man growled, " and second, I just saved your petite bottom from being broken even after I warned you to get down, so I believe gratitude is in order, brat."

' _I know that fucking prick did not just call me a runt and a brat!'_ the blonde spluttered indignantly as a scowl etched into his angelic features.

Obviously, a nerve had been struck with that comment. Sephiroth watched the plethora of emotions display randomly before settling on anger. The blonde looked as though he would like nothing better than to castrate him at that moment. An amused smirk tugged at his pale lips as he tightened his vice grip on the feisty teen.

' _As if he could accomplish such a vulgar act, the naive idiot,'_ the man mused as he watched the teen struggle, his eyes never leaving the other's.

Finally, after much futile effort, Sephiroth decided to put the blonde erect again. It was somewhat reluctantly, he had to admit, this kid was most amusing.

' _Not unappealing to the eye either,'_ he noted quietly.

Sephiroth lifted his weary gaze to the other, only to be met with a questioning look.

Cloud let out a shaky breath before he replied, " You're the one that I spoke with on the phone earlier, aren't you? Figures."

Closing his glassy eyes, he sighed heavily, " Understand this, midget, you need to-" Sephiroth's sarcastic comment was cut off by a delicate, yet firm hand connecting with his left cheek in a fierce slap; it resonated shallowly in the empty store.

" Don't you dare make fun of my height you…you..you jolly green, giant, haughty bastard!" Cloud snapped viciously as his hand clenched into a fist at his side, cerulean orbs alight with angry fire.

At this, Sepiroth remained in a shocked silence. This boy, this _child_, had dared not only to insult him, but physically assault him as well? He didn't know what to make of it; never before had he faced this situation. Usually, people knew instinctively that Sephiroth was not one to be trifled with. Absolutely _no one_ had the right to put their filthy hands upon him. Surely this rule was applicable even to someone with the appearance of an average twelve year-old?

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed to cat-like slits, masking in anger. However, unbeknownst to the blonde teen, there resided an infinitesimal amount of keen interest. Although he realized that the boy's comment was completely ludicrous, and somewhat comical, he refused to admit such. Keeping his half glare steady, he regarded the other with an unwilling, slight smile, a quiet laugh escaping his parted lips.

Cloud's fierce expression dissolved into confusion as he caught the other's short laugh. He was pretty sure that when you slapped someone, they weren't supposed to laugh.

' _Is this asshole mocking me?'_ Cloud thought indignantly, his fist clenching once more.

" No, I'm not mocking you," Sephiroth continued, earning a bewildered look, " I was merely overcome with the ludicrousness of your inane comment."

"Jolly green? Hm, shall I offer you a pea then, to replace that shriveled raisin you call your brain?" the man replied, his signature smirk reappearing.

Cloud remained silent; he was livid, to be sure, but he'd had enough of this immature confrontation. Instead, he settled with analyzing the figure in front of him. Sephiroth, unoblivious to the blonde's analytical gaze, returned it with one of his own.

The blonde teen realized that in his anger, he failed to see that the man before him was quite appealing to the eye. After all, when you're hastily drawing upon a man's gruesome demise, you hardly stop to think about his appearance. Sephiroth was at least a foot taller than his own shocking height of 5"6. Atop the chiseled features of his angular face, lay a cascading waterfall of lush, silver locks that reached his thigh midway. The brilliant luster of his hair would have been obscured by the inhuman quality of his eyes, if not for the impenetrable wall that barricaded any and every emotion. He also noted that although the body opposite him was leanly built, it was, in no way, like his own. In fact, it was scarily similar to the body type he'd always dreamed of having; a fact that angered him even further.

Sephiroth's hands were fairly large, they seemed large enough to almost completely cover his face. However, his fingers, though long, had a certain grace about them; Cloud could picture this man excelling in swordsmanship profoundly.

As for his aura, it radiated raw power, an authoritative finality that assured confidence. Some might even assess arrogance within him.

'_It is likely that he holds others in low regard, therefore having a minimal amount of social interaction,' _the blonde thought, his eyes narrowing as he noticed Sephiroth's blank stare.

Meanwhile, the latter was currently pondering the ever popular topic of Cloud's gravity defying hair.

"Exactly what do you use to make your hair stand up like that?" The silver-haired man pointed out, a hint of an amused smirk twitching at his lips.

The glazed look in the blonde's eyes disappeared quickly as he realized what Sephiroth asked him.

Annoyed, he answered through clenched teeth, "I don't use anything, it's natural."

Sephiroth did not look convinced.

"I couldn't give a fuck less if you believe me, just ring me up already," the teen sighed heavily, rolling his eyes as he picked up his supplies and headed to the deserted register.

Deciding that the argument was one he would rather save for a rainy day, Sephiroth complied, getting behind the counter.

They grew silent as Sephiroth began ringing up Cloud's items. He took this opportunity to analyze the other a bit more. He noticed that the blonde's lips were unnaturally plump. The lips suddenly parted, and the silver-haired teen's eyes focused on the sensuality they took on in this action. Only when he felt a poke on his forehead did he realize that the boy was speaking to him.

"What is your name?" Sephiroth said offhandedly, ignoring the annoyed look the other gave him at his silent admission at his not paying attention.

Quickly divesting himself of his annoyed scowl, Cloud replied with a question of his own, "And why should I tell you my name, bastard? You weren't even paying attention to what I said."

"This is true, but you obviously don't understand who you're talking to. When I ask you a question, you answer it, regardless," the other spoke in a clipped tone, annoyed at his unanswered question.

"And you obviously don't understand who you're talking to. And guess what?" the blonde asked rampantly.

"What?" Sephiroth replied, sarcasm dripping heavily from each elongated syllable.

A victorious smirk graced his lips as he spoke, "I'm not going to tell you."

With that, the blonde placed his gil on the counter and headed towards the door, leaving a fuming Sephiroth at his wake.

Unbeknownst to Cloud, he wore a smirk of his own.

'_It is apparent __from his purchase that he intends to begin school at Midgar High,' the voice continued with fervor, ' things might actually be interesting this year.'_

* * *

First chappie, done~ Just so we understand each other. As I am trying to update and accommodate more, I expect more reviews. Honestly, if you've never written a story, then you couldn't possibly understand how much reviews actually help and author write. I plan to write an assload of chapters, by the way.

I decided that scenes I had before displayed too much OOCness. I kind of want to stick to the way I think they'd be, as observed from Advent Children. Any character you can think of from FFVII will most likely be featured. Also, I renamed Cloud's mother because, one, Sora is the name of my OC and I'm planning to make a fic about her, and two, I wanted her to have a name that was either Irish, Celtic, Gaelic, or Scottish. I decided on Irish: Edana means fiery and zealous.

Review! ^^


	2. Never Tease the Short People

**Disclaimer:** Tis in the first chapter.

Here, as promised for the many fans *laughs* who have reviewed, the second chapter. Sorry that I wasn't able to get it in the two days….my aunt was…..being a total….head case. I must say that I agree with the people who reviewed, Cloud does need to work on his insults, doesn't he? Who knew that Sephiroth liked being a bastard, anyways? *crickets chirp randomly*

**Warning:** It's rated **M** people. Need I say more on the subject?

Chapter 2

_Cerulean eyes scanned the perimeter, searching for any type of movement. He had to find him damn it! He just knew that the boy would start mocking him soon, seeing as he'd already been searching for nearly half an hour. Sure enough, a loudly whispered taunt carried in the wind, scattered by the sounds of nature, making it almost impossible to trace, "Come on chocobo head, do I have to give up already?"_

_Where the hell could he be hiding? For the love of Gaia, they were playing in an open field!_

_"Damn it all you stupid mutt, I'll find you for sure!" the blonde ten year-old growled fiercely as he began frantically searching for his friend in the tall wheat grass._

_"Booooooooooooys, lunch is ready!" sounded through the field, interrupting the boys' game._

_Ebony black spikes rose from a patch of thick grass not ten feet away from where the blonde stood. A scowl etched itself onto the blonde's face, his annoyance shining through his pouting, blue eyes. _

_'So freaking close, gahhhhhh!' the pouting boy grumbled, crossing his arms._

_The raven haired boy made his way over to his scowling friend, his smirk of victory dissipating into his signature smile. _

_"Awwww, c'mon chocobo head, don't look so down," he continued, his smile widening, "we can finish after lunch, can't we?"_

_The boy couldn't help but smile, as if the other's was contagious somehow. He was so happy that he'd found a true friend, well besides Tifa, but she was a girl, so she didn't count. At this, he stopped to wonder if the boy really wanted to be his friend at all, or if he just felt sorry for him because all of the other kids made fun of him. The accusation was immediately thrown away; somehow, he just knew that the raven haired boy was different. Something, for which, he was eternally grateful._

_"Race you to the house spiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiky!" he called from a distance, laughing as he waved._

_"T-that's cheating you damn mutt!" Cloud sputtered angrily, chasing after his best friend._

Cerulean eyes flickered and twitched beneath pale eyelids, dreaming of happier times.

**PAAAAAAAAAAAGE BREAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK…………………………………………….**

The morning rush sounded throughout Main Street as cars slowly made their way onto the packed freeway, honking and blowing their horns in aggravation and impatience. A blonde boy of sixteen trudged along the sidewalk, absentmindedly swerving and ducking to avoid collision with any objects or people. Looking towards the bright purple, pink and blue hues of dawn, he hummed along to the tune of Eminence Symphony's "One Winged Angel" as it blasted from his ear buds, nearly blocking out all other sound.

_'I wonder if I should stop by the store to see if that bastard is still there,'_ Cloud paused thoughtfully, '_what the hell am I thinking? That guy probably doesn't even remember who I am…….but why the hell am I thinking about him anyways?'_

Although he knew that the man, whoever he was, pissed him off, he still couldn't help but notice that there was something undoubtedly mysterious, something _cool_, about him. Why would he save someone whom he clearly thought was an idiot? Furthermore, why would someone who seemed the type to be calm and collected on a normal basis, bother with trying to annoy and tease someone he had just met, so fervently? The silver haired bastard's actions just didn't seem logical.

"Ah, I never did thank him properly for catching me though, maybe that's why he was being such a jerk," the blonde considered as he neared the school gates, his grip tightening on the strap of his book bag.

The high school stood at what seemed to be nearly five stories tall. Cloud sighed, looking at his new 'home away from home', away from home. He just hoped that the people here weren't as harsh and cruel as the people in Nibleheim.

Looking around timidly as he made his way to the entrance, he saw a multitude of foreign things. Not only were there straight couples making out on the benches, or just about any flat surface they could find, but there were _**gay couples**_ as well! The faintest of blushes crept into Cloud's rapidly warming cheeks. That was definitely something out of the norm for him. Homosexuality in Nibelheim was not only unheard of, but unspoken of.

"Guess intimacy isn't just limited to straight couples here," the blonde mumbled under his breath, eyes darting away from anyone and everyone, feeling as if he were intruding in on the sense of privacy that no one seemed to withhold.

Making his way down the semi-crowded, white hallways, he managed to locate the registrar's office. Pushing his way through, he came to a large oak door that read, 'Principle's Office'. Wrapping on it a couple of times, he waited for someone to permit his entrance. A sharp grumble of "Come in" sounded through the thick, wooden door, almost unheard by the anxiously awaiting blonde.

"Sit down please," the voice asked politely, command in its underlying tone, as Cloud stepped in hesitantly.

Plopping down onto the overly large, leather chair, his curious eyes flickered to the gold plated slab on the front of the desk that read, 'Principle Rufus Shinra Sr.'. Upon reading it, his eyes widened dramatically and he spluttered, "You're President Shinra of ShinRA Electric Power Company?!"

A hint of an amused smirk graced the aging man's featured as he replied, "It's been a long time since I've been recognized as such, but yes, I am the former president of ShinRA Electric Power Company," he continued, a bit of nostalgia creeping into his docile tone, "frankly, I am quite surprised to see that someone of your youth has recognized this at all, after all, it has been quite some time since the end of the Red Era."

Mouth still agape, the blonde watched the man sigh heavily before pulling out his file.

"How could I not know who you are? You're a legend in my hometown," he continued eagerly, "in fact, my mom used to tell me all kinds of war stories when I was little!"

The principle chuckled, amused at the eagerness that the youth displayed at conversing about old history.

"You must've lived in a very small town to have even known about such things," Rufus continued, chuckling lightly, "because no one in this city seems to appreciate it, much less know of any details regarding it, other than the fact that it was a war."

Cloud nodded his drooping head slowly, averting his embarrassed gaze as he replied, "Nibelheim, sir."

"Oh no, no, no, please don't mistake my remark for one of skepticism or mock, I'm actually quite pleased that you are well informed on this subject," he continued, chuckling heartily, "it is not at all bad to have grown up in the country, and from what it seems, it may have even been more beneficial to have, especially a place that can remember the times of war."

The blush in his cheeks intensified at the praise and a small smile graced his lips. Obviously, he was relieved to hear that such a legend did not think of him as a mere country bumpkin.

"But getting back to business, I see that you have all of your information prior to attending this high school, and it seems that you have quite the determined work ethic, Mr. Strife; straight A's and B's since entry into the school system, a vast range of what curricular activities were provided, and you even volunteered at the local animal shelter," he read, a strange, warm light caressing his light gray eyes.

"U-um, well, it's not really that big of a deal, I have soft spot for animals, sir," the blonde stuttered, embarrassed.

**DIIIIIIIIIIING DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONG!** Sounded throughout the school, signaling that first period was about to begin.

"Oh my, it seems that I have kept you longer than intended, my apologies," Rufus said, voice laced with slight panic, "here is a map of the school for later and your class schedule, I will provide you with an escort for first period."

"Oh, r-right, well I-"Cloud was interrupted by the squeak of the opening door and the clearing of a throat.

The principle's face lit up with recognition as he ushered in what looked to be his miniature.

"Ah yes, this is my son Rufus Jr., he will be your escort, Mr. Strife," the eager principle concluded as he nudged Cloud forward slightly.

"Now, I do not wish to make you any more late to your first period, but I do look forward to having the pleasure of your company in the near future, without consequence of course," he continued brightly, "after all, it is rare for me to find someone who shares my enthusiasm of war stories!"

With that, Cloud was shut out of the office, left with the scowling teenager, his escort. The boy had grayish blonde hair and turquoise eyes. His pale skin reminded Cloud of that silver haired man's, except that it was slightly darker in its gray tint.

'_And he creeps into my thoughts once again,'_ the blonde scowled, annoyed at his mind for remembering the bastard, _'what am I, some lovesick schoolgirl?'_

"Are you coming, or do I have to carry you, freshman?" Rufus Jr. asked sarcastically, hand wavering over the exit door's handle. *note that this will be the last time I refer to him as Rufus Jr., it's too annoying to keep typing, so deal*

The blonde's scowl deepened as he scoffed mentally, following after the boy. As they made their way down the empty halls, Cloud decided that it would be rude not to at least make an attempt at some sort of conversation, so he politely asked, "So, what grade are you in, Rufus?"

The taller boy in front of him stopped abruptly, nearly causing the blonde to collide with his broad, shapely back.

"_Excuse me_, but are you actually trying to talk to me, _boy_?" the teen sneered, "you're just an insignificant speck and have no right to speak in such an informal way to me, also, you will address me as Mr. Shinra or sir."

"………"

"What the hell is with you bastards and making fun of my height?!" Cloud yelled indignantly, not caring who heard him.

The other just looked at him incredulously, eyes sparkling with bewilderment and annoyance.

"What's the matter, you've never been talked to this way before?" he growled, sneering at the teen's reaction as he descended on him, backing him into the classroom behind.

"Now see here you blundering runt-" Rufus's insult was interrupted by a small fist connecting with his jaw, sending him flying backwards into a person that Cloud couldn't identify, seeing as his focus was only on the bastard who had just made the mistake of insulting him.

"Who the hell do you think you are insulting me, you conceited, snobby, poor excuse for a human?!" the blonde snapped, coming nearer, "apparently, your mother never taught you that it's not nice to tease people, so how's about I teach you that lesson myself?"

"I don't see a degree for that, Momma's boy," Rufus sneered, cradling his bruised cheek.

"Why you-"

"Just what the hell do you idiots think you're doing?!" a voice demanded.

Both boys' heads shot up to see the teacher standing at the edge of his desk, hands on his hips.

"Professor H-Hewely, we were just, um, talking and-"Rufus stopped as the man lifted his hand for silence.

"Obviously, that was a rhetorical question, Jr.," the man sighed, shaking his head slightly.

"And you, who are you, blondie?" Cloud realized that the teacher was addressing him.

Taking a closer look at the man, he didn't at all seem to be the type to teach. He was extremely tall (almost everyone's taller than Cloud), had broad shoulders, and had raven hair with slightest tint of green that stuck up slightly in the back.

_'Wow, he reminds me so much of him, I wonder if they're related,' _Cloud's face softened at the thought.

"Excuse me brat, I asked what the hell your name was!" the raven haired man growled, annoyance gracing his pale features.

"O-oh! My n-name is Cloud Strife, sir, I'm the new student here," the blushing blonde looked around the classroom as he was shaken out of his thoughts, finding twenty five bewildered expressions looking back, "oh I-I'm sorry for disrupting the class sir, it was just that he was being such a bastard a-and-"

"Enough, Jr., you get your ass outta here before I give you detention, and don't expect me to keep this from your father, now move!" commanded Professor Hewely, his periwinkle eyes harsh and aglitter with annoyance.

Rufus didn't so much as utter a sound as he scurried out of the classroom, most likely to go inform his father of "what happened" before Professor Hewely could get to him. The professor, satisfied with his student's leave, rounded on the petite blonde, who was biting his lip to stifle a snort of laughter.

"And just what are you laughing at, Mr. Strife?" he continued, "Disrupting my classroom like that, I should give you detention right now!"

"B-but Professor, it was-"Cloud was once again interrupted, but by a new, yet strangely familiar voice.

"Angeal, clearly the idiot has self esteem issues regarding his height and Rufus was just being his regular "better than thou" self, so why don't you cut the kid some slack?"

"Who the hell do you think you are, Sephiroth?" Angeal growled menacingly, "cut the kid some slack? Are you actually taking up for this runt?"

Cloud's eyes widened dramatically as he turned to see who the raven haired teacher was talking to.

_'What the hell is that silver haired bastard doing here?!'_ the blonde reeled in shock and extreme annoyance.

"Hey!" once again, he was ignored.

"Moi? I am only the person that has substantial evidence of a certain raven haired _imbecile_ spray painting "Genesis is a Cum Guzzling Gutter Slut" on the side of school, shit-faced drunk," Sephiroth continued nonchalantly, sneering at the shocked look on Angeal's face, "so what do you think would happen if that evidence somehow wound up on Principle Shinra's desk, much less if Professor _Genesis_ Rhapsodos, your_ lover_, knew?"

Cloud's eyes widened at the last part, _'the teachers are gay too?!'_

Angeal's expression, however, turned to a murderous glare as he grumbled, "you are so fucking lucky that you're Genesis's little brother or I'd fucking murder you on the spot for your insolence!"

After the seething man sat down to sulk at his desk, Sephiroth turned to the extremely confused blonde, eyes sparkling with amusement.

"So, _Cloud_, is it?" he continued, "You simply couldn't have just told me that? Or were you ashamed of it? I wouldn't be though, I think it suits you perfectly; cute _and _spacey."

"Shut up you bastard, what're you doing here anyways?" the blonde growled, his annoyance spiking as he mumbled afterwards, "and I'm not fucking _cute_ or_ spacey_, Se-phi-roth."

The silver haired man chuckled at Cloud's reaction to being called cute.

_'Oh, you have no idea just how cute you really are, Cloud,'_ Sephiroth smirked as he neared the small blonde.

"Wha-?" Cloud's cheeks turned an intense red as his personal bubble was penetrated by the smirking teen.

"Hmm, I would have to say that I disagree, _Cloud_," the silver haired teen breathed seductively into the trembling blonde's ear, his tongue lightly tracing the outer shell, sending pleasant tingles down Cloud's spine.

Satisfied with his reaction, Sephiroth pushed past him, making sure to brush his arm lightly on the way.

"Later Cloud, Professor Hewely, I'm going to go play helper for my bro- I mean _Professor_ _Rhapsodos_," he paused, his hand on the door handle, "and don't worry, _Angie_, I'll take care of Principle Shinra and the brat for you, after all, we all know how good Rufus is at lying through his teeth."

His words rang stoically throughout the silent classroom, making Cloud flinch slightly. Having been frozen on the spot for the past minute, he finally turned to the teacher for guidance, eyes still in an angered daze.

"You can have the seat next to Ms. Gainsborough and behind Mr. Saru, it's the only one open, now get!" the irritated man sighed sharply.

Trying not to trip over anything or anyone's feet, the nervous blonde made his way to the second to last seat in the middle row. He tried even more to ignore the heated, curious gazes on his front and back.

"Okay brats, I'm your history teacher, Professor Angeal Hewely, _obviously_, also, note that I will be addressed as Professor Hewely, not Angeal, not Mr. or Professor A or H," the raven haired teacher growled, "and I swear to Gaia that if any of you brats take a page out of Sephiroth's book and call me_ Angie_, I'll shove this meter stick so far up your ass that you'll be shitting splinters for weeks, got it, _maggots_?"

A cold, eerie silence took over many of the trembling students, while some smirked in disbelief and challenge.

_'Just what the hell have I gotten myself into?'_ Cloud wondered anxiously, his vibrant blue eyes widening in slight panic.

He wasn't too put off by the evil aura surrounding the man. In fact, he considered this to be nothing next to the ferocity he'd upon many occasions, seen exhibited from his mother.

"Now, since it's the first day of school, I'll let you off easy," Angeal explained, tone softening just a bit, "you may talk amongst yourselves, but, remember this: No food, drinks, drugs, weapons, or smoking on school grounds and in the classroom, yadda, yadda, yadda, consequences are detention, expulsion, et cetera and all that jazz."

With that said, quiet tittering sounded, many to be sure it wasn't some kind of test.

"So, you're the new kid, huh?" a voice in front of Cloud asked.

He looked up to see a teen slightly taller than himself with the most shocking, brilliant red hair he'd ever seen. It was even more beautiful than his mother's hair. Fine strands were skewered in front of the teen's face, serving as bangs, while some spiked up in the back and the rest was pulled into a neat ponytail. He also had small, black goggles on his forehead.

The red brilliance of his hair looked simply breathtaking against the teen's lightly tanned skin. His icy blue eyes completed the elegant picture before the blonde. The teen's frame was slender, not like his own, but his muscles were more defined, standing out even more in tight black shirt he wore.

"Hot, ain't I?" the red haired teen smirked confidently, his hand cupping the underside of his jaw as he leaned on Cloud's desk.

"More like an arrogant ass, monkey boy," the blonde sighed, annoyance and embarrassment seeping into his soft tone.

"Right, well, you're a pretty picture yourself there, otaku brat," the red haired teen concluded, smirking as he watched Cloud's right eye twitch.

"Just because I look like Sora, doesn't make me an otaku, I don't even like anime, so shut up ya jerk!" Cloud growled lowly as stood up abruptly, placing his hands on the front of the desk in annoyance.

What a lie, he did like anime, not that he would give the red head the pleasure of knowing that he'd been right on the mark. He really didn't try to cosplay Sora, he just happened to look like the Kingdom Heart's character.

"Yeah, whatever, I'm Reno Saru, nice ta meet ya, blondie," said Reno, giving a friendly smile as he stuck out his hand in introduction.

After a moment of hesitation, the blonde decided that he liked the red head, he was rather, refreshing. His personality was not unlike his best friend's.

_'Before he moved, anyways,'_ Cloud's heart clenched, he really missed the idiot.

"I'm Cloud Strife, I transferred from Nibelheim, nice to meet you too, Reno," Cloud smiled, taking the other's hand and unspoken offer of friendship.

Eyes blinking, he chuckled lightly in amusement, "Nibelheim, eh? I figured you were a country boy, eh, whatever, I'm a country boy myself, I'm from Kalm, the miner territory."

"Really? I heard that place was destroyed," the blonde responded, escalating into remembrance.

Reno's smile faltered slightly, his features showing that of recognition and sadness.

"Yeah, part of it was destroyed in the war against Wutai, and afterwards, the tunnels collapsed, my father was killed in that accident, but me and my ma' moved to the outskirts," he continued, eyes relaying the seriousness of the incident, "and of course after that, the Turks proclaimed the area a hazard to the people and we got transferred to Midgar."

"Oh, I'm sorry Reno, I didn't mean to bring it up like that, I- "

"Don' worry about it spiky, you didn't know, heh, you're too nice blondie," the red head cut in, his smile as bright as before, hinting in faint amusement.

"Okay saps, now if you're done with share and care time, I think we'd all like to introduce ourselves," a voice said on their right.

"Eh? Cid, what the hell dude, don't get your greasy bloomers in a twist, pilot boy," the red head smirked as a scowl flitted across the teen's face.

Looking at the man, he was in fact, a bit greasy, and he looked like a mechanic. He had sandy blonde hair and also adorned the same goggles as Reno. He wore thick leather gloves and a thin, silver chain around his neck with what looked to be dog tags.

"My name's Cid Highwind, I work part time at the auto mechanic shop a coupla blocks from here," the teen said, sky blue eyes crinkling in a friendly smile as he stuck his gloved hand out.

"Oh, nice to meet you Cid, you like planes?" Cloud asked, eyes widening in slight fascination.

"Likes? The dude loves'em, he'd have a polygamous marriage to the damn things if you could marry inanimate objects, he's even got his license," the obnoxious red head joked, laughing heartily as a few others near them snickered.

"Well at least my relationship would be possible in the next thousand years, you'd never have a chance with the infamous Turk leader's son, monkey butt," Cid retorted, blush skewering across his cheeks as he crossed his arms, "besides, the lovely Rose is my one true love."

A few moans of annoyance sounded quietly as the hurtful words left his mouth.

Cloud, however, had a look of complete shock, "Reno, you're gay?"

"Actually, I'm bisexual, why ya care, gotta problem with it?" the red head replied, a defeated glare extenuating his crestfallen features.

"Oh-oh! No, no, I was just kinda put off that's all, I suppose there's nothing wrong with being gay, but it's not really a subject they touch up on in my hometown, ya'know?" the petite blonde looked away, ashamed for being so insensitive.

His cerulean eyes widened as he felt a soft hand brush over his hair. He looked up to find the red head smiling at him once again.

"Like I said, too nice, I gotcha, I just haven't really come out of the closet yet, but don't you worry about that spiky, you probably secretly bat for the same team as me, eh?" Reno snickered and lifted a red brow as he slightly nudged Cloud's arm, winking.

"W-what?! I-I couldn't possibly be, I mean, I-I don't know what you're getting at- "the blonde mumbled off frantically as he flailed his arms impatiently.

"Well, even if you aren't, you'll be soon, especially after what we just witnessed with you and Sephiroth, anyways," a new, feminine voice concluded to the left of Cloud.

"Yeah, what Aerith said."

"Uh, who're you, um, I mean, how do you do, um," Cloud stuttered, face turning red as cerulean orbs locked with bright, emerald ones, alight with purity.

"Don't waste those cute country boy manners on me, just because I'm a girl, doesn't make me all soft and fragile ya'know?" the brunette's soft tone had the effect of a fluffy pillow, comforting and easing.

"Oh, I'm sorry, my ma' always taught me to respect a woman, I was just being polite, but you certainly don't strike me as dainty, um, Aerith was it?" the blonde smiled apologetically as he scratched the back of his head.

"Yes, I'm Aerith Gainsborough, I run an establishment on the other side of town," the brunette said wistfully, tucking one of her curled side bangs behind her ear.

"Oh whatever Aeri," the red head scoffed as he leaned towards Cloud, whispering, "she acts all tough, but she's really a softie, she runs a flower shop, so we call'er Rose sometimes."

**SWACK!**

"Reno, why do you say shit like that when you know Cid's gonna punch the shit out of you for talking about his 'True Love'?" a gruff voice sounded, diagonal from the blonde.

"Shut the fuck up Mr. Clean!"

"I keep telling you, it's Rude, asshole," the bald man grumbled, annoyed.

Though his black sunglasses prevented anyone from seeing what his expression really was, his thin lips tightened, causing frown lines to etch into his face.

The blonde, trying to keep from laughing, spoke stiffly, "Yeah monkey butt, it _is_ rude to say that."

"He meant it's his name, Cloud, his name is Rude, but yes, it was rather impolite," Aerith concluded, her bored tone cutting through the red head's squabble.

"Oh, my bad, um, nice to meet you Rude, nice piercings," Cloud mumbled lightly, peeking at the teen from behind feathery blonde locks.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too, maybe we could go get some sometime, you'd look good with pierced ears, Cloud," Rude replied, his usual stoic gruffness tinted with an interested likeness.

"Whoa, dude, did you just make best friends with a new person? Weird," Reno asked, awe creeping into his tone as he lifted his beaten body from the floor.

Cloud was about to ask what he meant when the shrill bell sounded through out the school, signaling the end of first period.

"Oh, damn, well, does anyone have language lab next?" Reno asked, fishing out his schedule.

"Yeah, and from the looks of it, we're gonna be sharing the majority of the year together, again," the bald teen stood, looking over his friend's schedule.

"Well of course buddy, it's been that way since we hit sixth grade, woohoo!" the eager red head punched his fist in the air, smiling victoriously.

"What's your next class, blondie?" Cid asked curiously, holding up his own schedule.

"Oh, um, Literature, with, um, Professor Rhapsodos," the blonde said quickly as the group began descending down the crowded, noisy halls.

"Hoo hoo, He's a softie from what I hear, at least, that's what Sephiroth said, anyways" Reno laughed as a blush appeared on Cloud's pale cheeks at the mention of the silver haired teen.

"Anyways, see you maybe in another period, or at lunch, we'll save you a seat Cloudie!" the red head yelled over the sea of students.

"Okay!" he smiled, turning to race to his second period.

He tried pushing through the people, but they all insisted on making it as hard as possible, and his lack of height was _so_ not helping. Ducking and weaving, he was pushed, prodded and….groped!

_'Who the hell just squeezed my butt?!' _Cloud looked around angrily, his mouth agape at the perverted action.

Damn it, he just couldn't tell with all of the people running around. Turning back around, he raced forward, only to be grazed on the cheek by a swinging locker. Holding the fresh cut on his cheek, he slammed it shut.

"Doesn't anyone know that this could hurt someone dammit?!" he screamed in frustration, kicking the locker, the shrill pang resonating through the near empty halls.

"Well, usually, yes, but then again, most kids in this school are not your size."

"What the hell did you sa- "the blonde turned slightly, preparing to unleash his insatiable wrath upon another unlucky soul.

Well, it was the case, until he was faced with a severe hindrance. The unlucky soul happened to be a very tall, very _intimidating_, teacher.

"Yes, Mr. Strife, what was that last part?" the man sneered, his arms crossed as he leaned casually against the open door.

"Um, well, it's just that I-"

"Don't like being teased about your height?" the other concluded as his smirk lifted a fraction.

_'What is this guy, a freaking mind reader?'_ the blonde wondered hesitantly, looking at the man.

Well, one thing could be said, the teachers in the school didn't look anything like teachers _**should**_. The man had brownish red, shoulder length hair, a slender frame, and sea foam green eyes. All in all, he was fucking _gorgeous_.

_'What the hell? An **earring**? Is that allowed?'_ the blonde wondered, eyes flickering over the single, silver earring that was dangling from his right lobe.

"Well, yes, um, who are you, sir?" Cloud asked, peeking at the elder through his blonde bangs.

"Hmph, I'm your literature teacher, Professor Rhapsodos, and you, Mr. Strife, are two minutes late for class," Genesis explained, pulling the blushing blonde into the tittering classroom.

"Ahem, if I may have your attention for the moment, I'd like to present to you an example of one of the subjects we just touched," the red headed man cleared his throat, drawing the class's attention to where he and the small blonde stood.

"You see, Mr. Strife here, was two minutes late to class, he has now interrupted the flow of things by doing so," he continued, his smile was gentle, but the underlying message wasn't, "normally, I would've given him an afternoon's detention, but due to his height, it is understandable, his current predicament, so he will be let off with a first and last warning, do not expect the same, do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, Professor Rhapsodos," a chorus of acknowledgement sounded.

"Good, as you were then," he concluded as he pulled Cloud gently, walking over to his desk, where a certain silver haired teen currently occupied the swivel chair.

"Oh, has the softie Gene-sissy finally grown a pair?" the smirking teen taunted, his velvet tone washing over the blonde, causing his senses to go in hyper awareness, " nice to see you again, _Cloud_."

Genesis's soft gaze flickered curiously to the petite blonde beside him.

Said blonde blushed profusely, his lip sticking out in an annoyed pout, "Shut up Sephiroth, you jerk."

Sephiroth's smirk grew, if possible, as he played his amused velvet notes through the air again, "Why Cloud, it seems that red is really rather, _ravishing_ on you."

"Okay, go take a seat Mr. Strife, the one in the front row, if you please," the red head cut in, breaking the tense atmosphere, noticing Cloud's glare.

Making sure the blonde was out of listening range, the red head descended upon his lolling brother.

"What the hell was that about Sephiroth?" he continued, placing his hands on the oak desk, "are you actually interested in that blonde kid, or are you just teasing him because he's new?"

"First of all, seeing as I am never interested in anyone, especially_ freshmeat_, I don't see where you could get that, secondly, he is the boy I spoke to you about, the one from the store," the silver haired teen concluded, waving off his brother's inane assumption as he lounged in the chair.

"So he is the one you saved when normally, I know you would've let someone fall for being so stupid, _'the consequences of their stupid actions do not tempt me to make it any easier for them'_, that is what you always say, is it not?" Genesis remarked, his eyes pools of confusion and aggravation.

Though he was a rather strict teacher because of his love of literature, he was gentle otherwise and cared a great deal about his students. He knew that this was out of character for his younger brother, being so interested in someone, or anyone for that matter. Because of their painful backgrounds, it was hard for Genesis to be in a committed relationship, but it was even harder for Sephiroth, who barely opened up to anyone.

_'I need to speak with Angeal later, maybe we can use this to our advantage,'_ Genesis noted mentally, waving Sephiroth out of his chair.

_'I'm not sure about this, but for now, I think it is just best to observe them,'_ deciding this, the calculating professor eyed the shy blonde with a hopefulness that he'd yet to feel for his brother.

**END CHAPTER TWO!**

I was kinda rushed to finish this, so sorry if it's a quick rambly one. I assure you that things will start heating up soon. Writing the yummy stuff is what I love, but I'm not a good for nothing smut buster who can't make up a decent plot, so it will work like a normal relationship, sorry.

If you really only had interest in lemons, you'd have left a long time ago.

Chapter three will be out shortly, and beautiful surprises are definitely in store, so stay tuned!

"Nice to see you again, Cloud," Sorry, couldn't help myself. It's what Sephiroth said to Cloud right after Kadaj transformed into him in FFVII Advent Children. I thought how he said it was soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sexy that I just had to make a reference. Wooooot!

I find it rather interesting that Sora was actually based off of Cloud's character in the original game of Final Fantasy VII.

Read and Review you bastards! You know who you are! *evil glare*


End file.
